


Through the Window

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley watches Klaus with Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Ashes to Ashes" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 33 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley made her way down the streets of the French Quarter. As she rounded the corner, the Abattoir came into view.

With a leap, the hybrid landed on the balcony. She held her breath as she peered through the window.

Inside, Klaus was rocking Hope to sleep as he told her a bedtime story. Hayley’s heart ached as she saw the man who had condemned her to live as a wolf holding her daughter.

Tears fell down Hayley’s cheeks. It had been a month since she’d last seen her baby, and the child had grown visibly. Hayley had missed out on the earliest months of her child’s life; she couldn’t stand the thought of missing the rest of it.

As Klaus rose to put the sleeping baby in her crib, Hayley turned from the window. Jumping down from the balcony, she headed back towards the bayou she now called home.


End file.
